When two world collide
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Sophia wasn't born on earth, she was born on Pandora. having no love from her mother Sophia finds solace in others. She is the perfect mix of military and science. She once dreamed she could bring peace between the two world but as the years go on she realized that dream might be harder then she anticipated. SophiaxTsu'tey eventually.
1. Screams

Chapter 1.

(Sophia's POV)

_I came into the world surrounded by screams. Screams of pain._

_"That's it grace! Push!" My mother cries out, the hard grip of contractions holding her to the table "push, she's almost here!" I came into the world, blinking harshly at the bright lights. My throat moved oddly, a strange noise coming from my vocal cords. I was taken by the doctors, weighed, inked and bundled in a blanket. _

_"Grace?" __A female doctor asks, moving me towards her. If I was any older I would have noticed the way she turned her head, curling away from me in shame. _

_I'm turned back to the nurse, a sad look on her face __"Don't worry sweet girl, you won't be alone here..."_

_My mother was raped. I don't know all the details, mother hardly talks about it. Well, she hardly talks to me. Even a__fter six years, I'd hardly spoken to my mother. __Doctor Carrie says I look like my father and because of the situation it's hard for her. A__fter that, I stopped fighting for her attention.  
__Still, I wouldn't pity myself, I got plenty of attention from others. A child running around a military base in the middle of space would do that._

_To make sure I stayed out of trouble, __I grew up with everyone else. Doctors, Scientists, Engineers, Chefs, anyone Parker could set me up with. I got used to seeing the endless amounts of rotating faces throughout my life and after a few years even Parker warmed up to me. We play a few rounds of golf in logistics every Tuesday -and Friday we watch movies._

_But I'd have to say my closest ally I'd met by accident. I was five when I met Miles Quaritch, he was lying in the medical bay, bloody gauze running down the left side of his face. I'd seen him around the base beforehand and strangely liked him. He avoided me at every possible turn, even yelling at me a few times but I had a feeling he wasn't as bad as he let on. He did his work well, respected people for the most part and seemed genuinely concerned about the safety of others. Still, h__e was mean like my mom. Shut himself out from people too. So it wasn't that shocking that a__fter three days no visitors had come. He looked so lonely in that room. So after mom buried herself within another few piles of paperwork, I snuck into the medical room, my favourite book in tow. Hoping to get even a small smile from the man._

_I was greeted with loud beeps on a monitor and laboured breathing, a mask over his face. I stood there silently, taking in the scene before me, my stuffed bunny under one hand as he always came with me in the medical centre, my book in the other and jump when a deep raspy voice speaks._

_"Go away, kid. I don't want to scare you..."_

_I pull up a chair, sitting beside him "it's okay. I'm not scared."_

* * *

_13 years later_

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

"Hold!"

I pull the gun up, clicking the safety with my finger. I disengage the slide, remove the bullet cartridge and set both on the table. Captain Quaritch walks across the room, pulling down the paper. A low whistle leaves his lips. I had five shots dead center. Over the last few years, I'd become one of the best shots on the base. Never leaving meant I had endless hours to practise.

"If I had a daughter I hope she'd be half as good as you."

I squint as he moves, ruffling my hair as he reaches my side. Even after all these years he still treated me as a child.

"Quaritch, stop," I whine, pulling my hair out of the high ponytail and try to straighten the rats' nest he had created.

"What it's true."

"It's not helpful if I can't use this training."

"Hey," he looks me in the eye "Perseverance is 9/10ths of any sport. Your confidence has to start in here." he pokes me in the chest. I rub it gently as he walks forwards, hanging up a full body hanging target  
"Okay, moving opponent." I pick up the second pistol beside me, clicking the cartridge into place and pull the slide. "You're aiming for the leg, chest and head." When Quaritch reaches me I click off the safety, watching him pick up the joystick for the moving arm.  
"Ready!"

I lift the gun.

* * *

I walk down the metal corridor, taking in the friendly faces of those around me and some not so friendly faces. They were new, afraid and kept to themselves. I would smile at as many as I could, often receiving looks of confusion as I was young, too young to be on this base. Everyone here was well into their thirty's, I'd have my eighteenth birthday in a few months. Something doctor Max wouldn't let me forget. The man had arrived on Pandora nine years ago and was instantly smitten with me. But Max, Trudy, Quaritch, Parker, James, and Juliene (a room tech) couldn't make me forget the hell awaiting me. And so, I slowly trudged my way down the hall, staring at the shared living space I called my home. The smell of cigarette smoke told me my mother was back from her three-day trip. Shit.

I push open the door, ready for her onslaught "Where the hell have you been?!" she spins on her chair to glare at me.

After the attack, my mother had become more aggressive, masculine and cold. She took up smoking, cut her hair, threw out all her form-fitting clothes, stopped smiling and shut herself off from people.

"I was training with Quaritch."

"Great. That's just what we need. Another trigger happy moron with a gun." I take in the half-full bowl of cigarette butts and her bag of clothes tossed across the floor in anger. Knocking over the pile of books I'd sorted the day before.

I shut the door, moving across the room to pick up her clothes "It's good to know more than just science."

"Well, it doesn't do you any good when you can't use it." She snaps back, lighting another cigarette

I set the clothes in the laundry bin, grabbing a few books off the floor "Haven't you had enough of those today?"

"Was I asking for your opinion?" I watch her push aside her food, grabbing her coffee.

Excess smoking, anger and coffee, she must have had another fight with Parker. Not surprising. The military and science department didn't get along, each one mocking the other choices. Quaritch was no different, thankfully he toned it down when I was around.

Grace watches me stack the movies, flicking her fingers out like she didn't want to but had to soften the tension as the adult "I just think training with Ranger Rick is doing nothing but getting your hopes up. I mean don't you spend enough time in the ICU? Now you're going to intentionally put yourself in harm's way?"

I wasn't born on earth. I was born on Pandora, The weaker gravity made my bones frail. My muscles thin, and my body prone to infection. Because of this, I have never been allowed outside the base. I grew up watching everyone else through a glass door.

I couldn't throw a punch, or knock someone to the ground like the other soldiers here but that didn't stop Quaritch from showing me the motions. I would be as skilled as any other fighter here had I been born on earth. Instead of getting support and compassion from my mother, my endless list of medical problems only seem to anger her further. Forcing me to spend more time with my military friends.

Still, fighting techniques or not I was my mother's daughter through and through. I was raised on the history of Navi people, read scientific theories and research for bedtime stories. I was fluent in their language by the time I was eight, found electrical currents in the brain with Max for fun and found my way around the lab fairly easy. For a brief time, we even had peace.

My mother found solace in her school, teaching the Navi our ways allowed peace between science and military department, each hoping to gain something from the trade. I got my own avatar! Quaritch convinced my mother, and Parker to make one for me. Saying "My background in science and military would make me the perfect diplomat for future agreements." I think he was just tired of watching me watch the world through my glass window. But six years was a long time to wait, and peace like always is brief. The School got disbanded as the natives grew angry, resenting the way we destroyed their earth, their planet and when I finally got to use my avatar, I was stuck inside. Locked behind 4 walls once again.

It's wasn't all bad. My avatar allowed me to find a connection with my mother, helped me to feel the hum and energy of the earth. It showed me a piece of the woman she'd once been. And Quaritch enjoyed my avatar form as well. Moving in my new body I could finally try out those moves he taught me. Through trial and error, we managed to make better versions of the robots. My speed and stamina allowed me to test the war machines, finding a weakness and blind spots within the body. My actions allowed fewer injuries to the warriors leaving the camp.

While I was happy to protect my own I still laid awake at night, guilt hitting my system. No matter what we did, no matter what side we choose someone somewhere would die. That truth became abundantly clear as every year more and more solders appeared on the base and the rift between our people grew.

* * *

"What's going on?" Quaritch asks, swinging the wooden knife towards me.

I step back, lifting my forearm to block his second attack and grab his arm, twisting the blade. I watch his arms move with mine, his wrist twisting on purpose.

"Twist it more, like this." He directs, pulling my hand further with his free one and when it hits the proper angle he drops the knife and captures my eyes "your quieter than usual."

I sigh "I've just had trouble sleeping. -Again." He picks up the knife, returning to his stance and lunges again. I step back once more

"is it your mother?" I twist his wrist and watch the knife drop. This time he catches it with his other hand and strikes it at my stomach, the tip hitting my padded vest

"you and her."

"Well, this is war, Sophia." He states "make sure to watch for my other hand, don't wait for me to drop the knife. Take it from me or toss it away so I can't use it on you."

I look down at the knife once again thrust at my abdomen and nod. He moves, returning to the start "there's just been a lot more activity on the base lately."

I move back, blocking his arm and twist the knife, watching his hand direct mine to his elbow "The hit knocks out my grip, allowing you to take the knife" he moves my hand to the handle and pulls it to his throat "and that's because the war has become worse, we need more soldiers out there. If not," he pulls my hand and the blade across his throat "it's game over."

"I know," I exhale frustration, dripping the knife "there's just so much killing."

"Well that's life Sophia, you may have grown up behind glass windows but life outside will chew you up and spit you out." He points to his head "remember that." I watch him place the knife on the wall and remove my padded head protector "come on now, we don't want to miss dinner."


	2. Thats what happens in war

Chapter 2.

(Sophia's pov)

The base had been buzzing with activity. The next pod was about to land, Parker was in logistics, checking over the monitors carefully. His fingers moving between fingers.

"Okay, make sure no ones in the loading bay when this comes down. I know the second squadron was having issues with it before."

The woman nods, typing something into her tablet. I watch Parker rub his face. Loading days were always stressful for him. After six years in space, everyone was a little out of it. To much slack and accidents happen. I look down, seeing a few golf balls on the ground and kick a purple one. Watching it roll across the room and hit the ball Parker would have stepped on before rolling under a desk.

I reach down, scooping up the rogue ball "Hey Parker."

He turns, a moment of pain flashed across his features. he forgot it was Tuesday "Sophia, hey kiddo." he turns looking at one of the screens "It's Tuesday, isn't it? ugh, I forgot. I've been up to my eyeballs in problems today."

Tell me about it. We'd gotten word that one of our scientists had been killed before the launch. To solve some problems the government thought it would be better to send his twin brother in his place. Great thought but the marine had no scientific training what so ever and was accentually useless in my mothers' eyes. I'd deleted the email when we'd gotten it, hoping to stop whatever fight would ensue but mother would find out eventually and then she'd be up to her screaming at the one man who had nothing to do with the problem.

"Sully?"

He sighs tiredly "You'd think I'd be used to your mothers' temper by now."

I smirk, tossing him the ball "Well if you want to piss her off you could play some golf when she arrives. It will most likely be one hour after the doc. Mom likes to check on the avatars on Tuesdays."

Parker chuckles, shaking the ball my way "Sometimes you are such a twisted kid."

"Well, I got to find something to do here right?"

* * *

I climbed up the metal tower, leaning against the wall to watch the large white shuttle enter the atmosphere. Bright red fire danced along its outsides before vanishing in smoke.

They came every two years. More soldiers, groggy and weak. Marching off the ship like ants. Large trucks, walking robots and menacing guns greeted them. The world of Pandora wasn't talked about very much. Communication between Earth and Pandora took weeks, emails bounced off of satellites placed along with space and I knew for certain that all the stories told at home weren't nearly as breathtaking as the real thing. Then again, the large metal buildings, acres of brown unforgiving dirt and mountains of guns weren't that different from home. According to Max, the earth was dying. That's why we were mining on Pandora. But killing one planet to save another didn't seem right, no matter how many stories I heard. I placed my back on the smooth reinforced glass and made my way down the metal support beams, the crisscrossed metal allowed easy movement.

I dropped onto the metal scaffolding and climbed down that to the ground, quietly slipping under the dirty sheets and into the hallway.

"Sophia, you better not be in that tower again." A rough voice echoes behind me.

I smile, turning to look back at Quaritch "Don't you have a safety briefing?"

He sends me a light glare before turning the hallway "I catch you in that tower again, you'll be running laps till you pass out."

I always liked him in his uniform. He was the perfect mix of comfort and terror. An odd fact that seemed to put me at ease. Despite the war, I always felt safe with him. Even as a child I would run to his room on stormy nights. I'd run to his room after fights with my mother. I'd run to him for almost anything now. The padded cot rolled up in his closet was for me, I even had a change of clothes, hidden inside the cot for just that occasion.

I turn, sliding my badge across the monitor and walk into the lab, my second home away from home.

Max walks in, looking from his monitor to me with a smile "Sophia. I thought you'd be with Colonel Quaritch. You love his speeches."

I chuckle "I think I've heard them enough to recite them." I sit on the table, moving a few papers "he always starts on the far left side of the room, the light makes him look more intimidating." I clear my throat dramatically and drop my voice three octaves "You're not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact. Every second of every day. If there is a Hell you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora.  
Out there beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes.  
We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Navi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that will stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally reoccurring carbon fibre. They are very hard to kill.  
As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive, I will not succeed, not with all of you if you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mentor attitude you have** got to obey the rules. **Rule number one-"

"Okay, stop" Max laughs "you're freaking me out."

"It's not that difficult." I shrug "He may look intimidating but Quaritch is kind of predictable. He knows what works and he sticks to it."

"Yeah, well why don't you tell him that?"

"I said he's predictable, not that he has a sense of humour."

Both our heads turn as three solders come in "Are you doctor, Max Patel?"

"That's me. Do you have the new avatars?"

"Yeah, you just need to sign off here."

I watch Max look over the paperwork and step out into the hall, two large containers were rolled into the medical lab. I place my hand on the outside of one container, reading the name. Tommy Sully. This was the scientist that died. I take in the firm features on his face, the twitching of the fingers and jolts of the body. The new gravity always sent them into a tizzy but in twenty-four hours they'd be out of status and hopefully in the link. Watching the first link was my favourite part.

My ears pick up the chatter outside "Jake! Your Jake right? Tom's brother. Wow, you look just like him. Sorry, I'm Norm, Spellman. I went through avatar training with him. He was a good man."

"Thanks."

I turn, picking up a random chart and move towards the back of the room, gently tapping on a few items as Max's voice enters the mix

"Norm Spellman, I'm Max Patel. I recognize your photo." I assume they shake hands "And you must be Jake. Max."

I look at the scene, seeing the reflection of Max, a taller man who I knew as Norman and a smaller man in a wheelchair. oh god. _As if Grace wouldn't have enough to bitch about, the poor man was paralyzed as well?_

"This one if your norm and Jake, this one... this was Tommy's. _Jesus max, you couldn't just say this one was yours as well? _

Jake moves towards the machine.

"Wow, they got so big." _well duh, they mature over the flight here._

"Yes, they mature on the flight over." Max answers with much less sass then I would have.

* * *

"Yeah I know who you are and I don't need you, I need the scientists that trained for three years for this mission."

"Yeah well he's dead, I know that's a big inconvenience for everyone." _Strike one._

She stumbles for a moment, clearly caught off guard by this information, quickly that shock turns to anger. I didn't have to look, I could feel my mother's glare from across the room. I take in her look and smile, looking at the floor. _Strike two._ She pauses, her mouth closed in a firm line. I guess she figured out what email I'd deleted on her. To her credit, my mother held her cool, in a sad attempt to salvage the situation.

"How much lab training have you had?"

"I dissected a frog once."

_Strike three._ I watch the line of anger form on her face, her fists clenching angrily and within three seconds I knew she'd be leaving to tell at someone else.

"You see? They're just pissing on us without even the decency of calling it rain."

"Grace don't!" Max tries

"No! Okay! Parker has no business sticking his nose in my operation!" She tosses down the charts "This is such bullshit!"

The room falls into silence once more, Max sighs looking at the others "excuse me."

I watch Norm and Jake look around the lab, Norm more interested in the stats around him. Jake picks up a tablet, scrolling through some names " Grace Augustine, head of Scientology. She's just a ray of sunshine isn't she.."

I walk into the room, content with the knowledge I know "I'd like to say she's better than this but she's not."

"Hi, my name's Norm. Avatar driver." I take his extended hand.

I felt Jake's eyes on me, taking in my smaller frame, youthful appearance, no lab coat and I know he knows. It's_ nice to see he's sharper then Norm._

"Ah, there you are." Max chuckles, setting down his paper "I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I was scoping out the competition."

Max smiles as well, before putting a hand on my shoulder "Jake, Norm this is Sophia, our resident troublemaker."

"Why are you here? Why are you on Pandora? You're too young." _I assume he thought I was some poor sucker tricked into this. _

I smile, seeing the flash of realization hit Norm as well "yes, your right. I'm eighteen."

"She's Doctor Augustine's daughter."

"Barely." I snap back, setting down the chart "I've spent more time everyone else on this base then Grace."

"You call your mother by her name?" Norm asks stupidly

I snapped a glare at him, catching Max's look of pain in my peripheral vision "And here I thought scientists were supposed to be smart. Yes Norm, I call her Grace."

Norm stops, clearly not expecting this from me and looks down, wringing his hands nervously. I guess like Max he had also been bullied on earth and knew from experience not to like his attacker in the eye "Sorry... it's none of my business... yeah. Um, I'll just, go I guess..."

I watch him turn, seeing Max's look of disapproval and sigh. Trying and failing to kill the anger inside of me. My mother brought up a lot of pain and anger, but mostly pain. Having to explain my mother's shame towards me wasn't a highlight of meeting new people. And if history could show I wasn't getting any better at it either.

"No. Don't wait." I sigh, grabbing norms arm, causing the older male to flinch in surprise, turning away from me briefly. I knew Jake had seen it too "I'm sorry. I get very sensitive when people talk about Grace... My, my mom." I cringe and rub my forehead "my birth isn't something Grace celebrates." I wave off any looks "I'm fine. I've got lots of friends here. I'm not lonely."

Max snorts "she means her guard dog colonel Quiratch."

"The man from this morning's briefing? Yes, he's very... comforting." Norm shutters, causing both Jake and me to chuckle.

"I know on the outside he looks terrifying but over the years I've come to see him as my father." I shrug, smiling at Norm's face.

"You, you see _**him**, _mister 'follow my rules or die' like a_** father**** figure**_? Really?!_" _he sputters uncomprehendingly

"Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine," Jake smirks, patting him on the leg as he rolls by.

Read and review people, peace.


	3. Quaritch!

Chapter 3.

I'd spent the night at Quadritchs, figuring it was best to avoid grace for a few days until things cooled down. I only hoped jake wouldn't do anything else to piss her off.

"Are you watching the link-up today?"

I look back at Quaritch, pulling my white military tank top over my head "um, maybe."

"You think that's a good idea after the stunt you pulled on grace?"

I look down, tieing my runner slowly "Well I could always avoid her? God knows she'll have enough to deal with from Jake."

"Jake? You two are friends now?"

"Well, I think anyone who can piss off my mother and live to tell the tale deserves my attention at least." I smirk, turning to catch him small smile "Plus the man flew six years into hell and he can't even use his legs."

"Well, I'll see if I can change that." Quaritch slips on his dog tags with a small smile. He feels my questioning eyes and cocks a small glance my way and it clicks.

"You're going to sink your claws into him aren't you?" I state, pulling my pants over my socks

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to keep an eye on Grace."

"You mean to have an eye on the inside." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

Some habits died hard.

* * *

I walked down the hall, keeping a carefully out of for Grace and snuck into the lab, grabbing a glass tablet off the table and made my way into the link room. I swerve around a few people, pulling back as Grace walks by, a chart in her hands. Jake and Norm follow, only Jake caught my eye and I didn't miss the smile that hugs his lips as I place a finger to my lips.

Grace was going to the routine questions.

"How many hours have you logged?"

"Five hundred and twenty hours."

I snuck up behind Max, running a hand across his back and smile when he looks at me, a finger returning to my lips once more. He sent me a look of concern, after yesterday it was better to avoid Grace.

"How many hours have you logged?"

I wink, tapping my screen against his larger one and steal the data off of it. I tap it once, motioning over to the left and leave the room, walking back into the hall.

"Zip, I read a manual though."

Crossing my legs I sink gracefully to the ground, smiling at a few people who walk by. I lean my head against the wall, allowing me easier access to their conversation.

"tell me you're joking?" Grace almost begs. Her scientific mind couldn't fathom the idea of coming out here without a plan. In Jake's defence, what else could he do? He was shipped out at first light and had just arrived two days ago. I think reading the manual was a great place to start. Surprisingly though my mother continues, her voice softer "So you just figured you'd come out here, to the most hostile place known to man. With no training of any kind and see how it went? What was going through your head"

I knew Jake was smiling "I guess I just got tired of doctors telling what I couldn't do."

I hear a few people talking, the machines whirring to life and Max. "Link three's ready."

I hear Grace telling Sully what to do, smirking as she repeats herself a few times. For a soldier, he wasn't very good at taking orders. Then again, it wasn't like grace to be so kind, a fact she thankfully rights moments after

"Just clear your mind. It shouldn't be too hard for you."

Jake smirks, lying there calmly. I tap the screen, looking through the information with ease. a low whistle of appreciation leaves me lips, thankfully covered by the machines.

"Wow, that's a nice brain. Great activity." He walks around, flicking the picture to my tablet in the hall. I smile, inlarging part of the picture and find myself agreeing. Seeing all the synapsis firing with good speed.

"I'm going in."

I give Grace about seven seconds to move before I rise, watching her lie in the link before standing beside Max. I hear unit four shut and tap Max's screen again, getting a more detailed version of the new images.

My eyes rise to the glass window as a doctor speaks "Jake, Jake. Can you hear me?"

He blinks slowly. Looking at the others "Welcome to your new body Jake."

I look back at the chart briefly and catch Norm's actions on the other side of the room.

"Um, Max?"

"Yeah?" he answers, not even looking from his tablet.

"What is Norm doing?"

This time he looks, his face scrunching in question "The usual tests. What do you mean?"

My eyes fall from him to Jake, the man sat up quickly "You're not going to skip them today? I mean given the circumstances?"

"No, the tests are important Sophia, you know that." he sighs, looking back at his scans.

I look back at jake, the large smile on his face. The giddy way he moved his legs after so long and the unrestrained need for more "Yeah but did anyone tell Jake that before he went in?"

I see the words go in Max's head, his brain slowly processing them with all the other information and jump, both of us turning to the glass as Jakes's avatar stumbles forwards. The full extent of my words hits Max, his face twisting in concern "Woah, Woah." he taps his earpiece "Jake, Jake listen to me. You need to sit down. You're not used to your avatar body. This is dangerous."

I could tell just like Max, Jake wasn't listening. To wrap up in euphoria "This is great."

I lean forward, pushing my face to Max's earpiece "Sedate him. You guys have to sudate him!"

I jump again, watching jakes stumble around the office, knocking things over left and right.

"Jake, sit down. they're going to put you out." Norm tries, pulling his leads off.

"Jake!" I call out, hitting the glass. But he's already moving, pushing open the door

"Damnit, Jake!" One of the doctors yells.

"Shut him down!" Max orders

"No!" I counter, tossing down the tablet "I'll get him. I'm closest to the door and if he falls we'll need someone to bring him back anyway."

I move to link five and pull open the lid. I glance at the screen seeing the options moving from the large console and lie down, pulling down the metal brace and the top. I shut my eyes, clearing my mind as the link uploads. I feel myself growing lighter. Light as air. A cool breeze flowing over my body and a scene of tranquillity. I see the rainbow lights before me and follow them, feeling them move and guide me through the tunnel like we were dancing.

My eyes snap open and I take in the wooden roof before me. I toss my legs out of bed and move, swerving around a few people and make my way down the steps "excuse me, coming through!"

"Sophia?" a few people call. I had scheduled avatar days. We all did but mine was closely monitored for health reasons and I always had a person with me uncase I collapsed in the link.

I didn't have to look back to see a few people running after me "Sophia come back!" "Wheres Doctor Augustine!" "You're not supposed to be out here alone!"

I took in the lush green forest, the large gardens full of fruit. The beautiful blue sky I'd seen a thousand times before and try to locate Jake in amongst the large training grounds. It wasn't very hard with all the other noise.

"Jake! Jake come back! We shouldn't be running!"

I look ahead, watching Jake pick up speed. His long legs moving with ease. His smile was so pure, it broke my heart to intervene. Yet, it seems I have to as I look left, watching a large war robot walking down the path, clearly unaware of jake's movements.

"Shit!" I pick up speed, closing the distance between us and meet jake in the middle of the road, tackling him out of the way. I feel the hit. I feel the burning of pain and the rush of air leaving my body. Jake's avatar was larger than mine but I was faster, and thanks to Jake's lack of training and total unawareness I was able to knock him out of the way in time. Both of us hitting the ground in an uncomfortable way each one trying to gather the air we'd lost on impact. I roll onto my back, looking up at the sky trying to take in the two moons.

"Shit, shit no!" he cries out, trying to regain his balance.

The large robot stumbles caught off guard by two maniac avatar drives and the large creat of weapons plus his gun was enough to unbalance the metal creation.

"Sophia, Jake move!" Norm yells a look of fear in his eyes.

We look down as one of the feet hits the raised borders, causing the machine to tip backwards. Right towards us.

"Shit!" Jake shouts, grabbing my hand. We barely stumble out of the way, diving over the borders and roll over each other in a mess of limbs and tails.

CRASH! I felt the ground shake under us and the shouting of other people. An alarm goes off, causing more bots to rush to the scene. I blink, feeling Jake's body over mine and turn my head. I jump as my nose touches the smooth side of a large blade. I stared at the bladed machine gun resting three centimetres from my head and five from Jake's hand.

"Woah, shit," Jake states, moving his hand away. I tilt my head to the right and see Grace beside us, a hand on her heart.

"Well, I guess that's one way to make an entrance."

jake blinks "Grace?"

"Well, who'd you expect numbnuts."

"Yeah, that's Grace." Jake gets moved by two other avatar drivers, groaning in pain

"And what were you thinking?" she turns to me, checking my body for injuries "I swear, you avoid me all day yesterday and now your doing this? You're as bad as he is."

Jake chuckles, quickly coughing as one of the doctors looks him over "Damn girl. I think you cracked a rib."

"If you've had enough theatrics for towards I think we can make are back into the medical lab yeah?" Grace states, pulling me up off the ground to lean on her.

"Whatever you say doc." Jake sighs, lying on the grass

"Would someone bring him a stretcher?!"

* * *

"What?!"

I had come back from my room to find all hell had been flipped on its head. People were moving around the room, wiping the data banks so another link could be started later. Grace was packing up instruments to use and sample cases in a large bag.

"Were bring Jake along," Grace says again, clearly getting annoyed

"No, I heard you the first time I meant 'what?'" I add more anger on what, tossing up my hands "Do anyone remember what happened last time Jake went out? He almost died and now you want to bring him into the forest. Full of killer creatures and angry Navi. And Jakes avatar is injured"

Grace sighs "It's a hairline fracture that will heal in time and we're a man short. Parker said to bring him along."

"Oh, your listening to Parker now?"

"Sophia I don't think this attitude is fair. This isn't my choice." she pulls out a cigarette, sticking it between her teeth "And he's out here anyway, why not use him."

I watch her light at the end of it and fight the urge to rip out all my hair. was she being serious?! I try again, speaking in Navi. Hoping this way I could pull a deeper connection _"Grace, this is Quaritch all over again. Jake has no idea what's out there or how to deal with any problems." _

_"Well, then I guess he'll be glad you're coming along."_

I freeze, slowly blinking at her like some idiot.

So long in fact that Grace was in the hallway when I snapped out of it "WHAT?!" I walk after her quickly "Grace! GRACE! You can't just drop something like that on me and walk away! GRACE!"

"Don't look at me, this was Parker's idea. I think he's in bed with Quaritch or something." she waves it off angerly "Believe me, I already tried to say no."

"Quaritch?" I exhale, trying to wrap my head around the idea that I would be leaving for the first time in eighteen years. "Quaritch did this?"

"He was impressed with your courage yesterday. He thinks your ready."

"Woah!" I state, jumping in front of her with my hand out "I'm not a good candidate for outside missions. My illness makes me a flight risk with my avatar."

"You've not had an episode in months, Sophia. If anything I'd call that progress."

"But... but..." I trail off, my hands falling loosely by my sides.

"Just show up in four hours okay?"

I stood there in the hallway, trying to process everything. In three seconds my entire world had been flipped on its head and now I was trying to pick up the pieces. Quaritch had convinced Parker to let me go?! The man that told me for YEARS that I would only leave the base over his dead body?! Not only is he letting me go but he waited for my mother to tell me?! My Mother!

I clench my fists "SON OF A BITCH! **QUARITCH!**"

* * *

I stormed into the second hanger, swerving around helicopter pilots and marines. As I walked I pulled on my boxing gloves. I see Quaritch standing beside the bar, adding another black weight onto the bar. He twists the metal clamp, locking the metal in place.

"Quaritch!" I snap, causing the man to turn to me

"Yes?"

I had reached him by then and pull my arm back. Letting lose a swing with perfect movement, a movement he had taught me many times. His eyes widen slightly as my fist hits his face, the force moving his head to the left and his feet two steps.

He stops, turning back to me with a red mark on his cheek and temple and chuckles, taking in my enraged look "Okay, I deserved that." He touches his cheek gently and smiles once more. With the glove and my weaker frame, there wouldn't be lasting damage. "See? I told you you could punch. You just needed the right motive."

"What the hell!" I state, tossing up my arms "You're letting me go out? You're letting me go out and you couldn't tell me first!"

"I thought you'd be happy to go out." he sighs, sitting down on the bench

"Didn't you say everything out there wants to kill me?"

"Well, I've trained you all your life, Sophia. I always knew you could it but despite all your training you never had faith in your abilities. Yesterday, you did." He pulls the bar off the rack and lifts it down "besides, aren't you ready to get off this damn base?"

Read and review, peace.


End file.
